This invention was discovered by Mr. R. Yahagi in his orchard at No. 1-31, Itagaki shinden, Higashine city Yamagata prefecture, Japan. In 1984, the invention grafted some `Yataka` budwoods onto `Tsugaru` trees for establishment of a mother tree orchard of `Yataka`. In 1985 and 1986, he took `Yataka` budwoods from the mother tree topworked onto `Tsugaru` stocks and grafted them onto some `Mollies Delicious` and `Senshu` trees. In 1987, he observed some `Yataka` fruits which were colored dark red all over the surface on one whole branch which had been grafted on `Mollies Delicious` trees. The fruits stand out clearly from other `Yataka` apples. The solid colored fruit were believed by the inventor to constitute a color sport of the parent variety `Yataka`. Accordingly, in 1988, the origin of the budwood from which the highly colored fruit appeared was traced, and found to have been taken from one limb on a `Yataka` mother tree which produced fruit of the same solid red coloration without stripes, and from which donor budwood had been taken as evidenced by a pruning scar. He was convinced that this tree was the origin of the mutation. In 1989, for confirmation of the stability of the mutation, budwoods of the mutation were grafted onto other trees in the orchard of Nakajima Tenkoen Co., Ltd., and it was observed that red fruits, the same as the mutation, bear on the original limb sport and each budded tree in the fruiting season.
Continued observation of the invention on `Mollies` trees, `Senshu` trees and other trees has shown that the characteristics of a solid red color skin are stable and transmitted to reproductive materials of the invention through progressive propagations.